charmed_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Lawson
Peter is a young man whose is a Phoenix witch, with a hard life who met and hired by Chris Halliwell. Peter lives with his mother as his father is in prison, he is very protective of his mother as she is his only family member. Peter never knew of his lienage until he met Chris Halliwell. Chris originally found him because of his magical jeans. Chris saved his life from Peter's "friends". Chris soon saw that with the life Peter continued leading that he would become evil. Deciding on a impulse, Chris hired Peter as a bus boy for P3. Peter begrudgingly accepted the job. Chris ended up hiring Peter's mother, Bianca, as a bartender as well. He is played by Landon Liboiron. History Pre Birth & Birth Peter was born to Bianca Lawson and David Anderman. His birth was the result of teen pregnancy, his grandparents abandoned their children and left Peter's family to fend for themselves. Piper Halliwell was the one who helped Bianca give birth to Peter. His Father's Arrest When Peter was five his father was arrested. As he had stolen, murdered and broke numerous laws. Leaving Peter and his mother to further poverty. His grandmothers death Peter and his mother moved back into Bianca's childhood when Peter was ten. Bianca's mother and Peter's grandmother had died and left everything to them. Personality Before meeting Chris Peter was a mischievous teenage hellion who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and rather instead favors fooling around and using his intelligence to run a mock. Despite these traits, Peter was also gentle and generous. The source of Peter'a anti-social behavior towards the Halliwells and refusal to adhere to their rules was mostly because of his frustration with his mother never answering his questions about what he was and what he was capable of. But as Chris spends time with the Halliwells, each individual have an effect on him that would change him from a mischief-maker to a full-fledged good witch in his own right, as well a hero. After Chris' Influence Peter's most notable character trait was his sarcastic, flippant attitude and sardonic views on life. He often joked in serious situations or when someone made what was intended to be a dramatic statement which is usually unnecessary. He frequently quipped about school, his family, and his romantic life; in the case of the former two, this appeared to be a cover of his dislike for both. He was scared of failing his friends as well as not making something of himself, as indicated by his dreams when he continually returned to his basement. Peter is a nice guy at heart. He is also generally geeky, physically weak, and somewhat clumsy. He is a smart-aleck teenager with a lightning-fast wit and sarcastic and deadpan sense of humor. Though physically weak, Peter can show a surprising amount of spine and even physical power when necessary. When incensed enough he will stand up to anyone. Relationships Family Bianca Lawson Their relationship was a fairly distant before Peter met Chris. Peter was met with constant disappointment from Bianca who disapproved off most of his choices. After Peter began working for Chris, Bianca became more supportive and more involved in his life. David Anderson Friends Caleb Justice Peter's best friend is a half demon rebel Caleb Justice. On their first meeting, Caleb and Peter got off on the wrong foot. Nonetheless, from early on Caleb acknowledged that Peter was "an idiot", but a "brave one". They quickly developed a grudging affection for one another. Very soon in their friendship, they were openly willing to risk their lives against the advice and orders of others, even knowingly sacrificing for the other. They frequently bicker and play tricks on each other, though they rarely truly fall out. Wyatt Halliwell The relationship between Wyatt and Peter has not been a creatively close one; however, at points they have bonded with each other. There are times when Wyatt treats Peter like a little brother. Chris Halliwell Chris initially held a overall bad impression of Peter, due to his original bad attitude and many of his comments. However, Chris became immensely fond of him and took on the father figure in his life(As his own father was in jail). Wylie Leighton Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to locate lost objects or beings with a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' **'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in a 'shimmer'. **'Apportation: '''The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. **'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. **'Power Stripping:' The ability to strip the magical powers of other beings. **'Agility:' The ability to possess enhanced agility and flexibility in battle. *Other Powers'' **'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. **'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. Notes and Trivia *There's a possibility he was alive in the dark future. *Peter's get car sick very easily if he sits in the front. * Peter is very rare as most males don't receive the Phoenix gene. * Bianca used the initial P for his name as it stands for Power and it's also a tradition for the Halliwell family and Bianca wanted Peter to be raised with the ideas of what they stood for. * Peter is the only Phoenix known not to bare the Phoenix mark on him. * Peter's first instinct when not being able to use his powers is to bite. * He can't cook for his life. Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings